


Shattered Path

by DariusRen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Rei'est life story, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusRen/pseuds/DariusRen
Summary: Tales of Rei'est past.





	Shattered Path

Rei'est stirred when the light of the sun shines on his face...it was always on his side of the bed and always in his face. A deep sigh left him as his eyes fluttered open and stares at the window. Tempted to put something over the window but his wife will only take it down. He shifted onto his back and looks next to him to see his beautiful wife still asleep. He smiles contently, he was a lucky man to have such beautiful and wonderful person to love. He reached forward and kissed her forehead gently before quietly and carefully getting out of bed. He wore only briefs, which his briefs stands out against his vivid red colored skin. Shuffling his way to the bathroom, he felt rather sluggish and tired still but how can anyone sleep with the sun shining right into your eyeballs? Can't do nothing about it. 

Stepping into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself...his bright vivid red eyes stares back. "Man I look like a zombie." He said before turning the faucet on and splashing some water onto his face, water dripping from his face. Drying his face with a washcloth before tossing it aside. A deep sigh left him as he needs to go to his lab at the temple to continue his research but same time he wanted to spend time with his wife and his three children. He was so proud of them, he was glad to be a father and a husband, it was like a dream come true. He met his wife in his travel and it was just small assistance but ever since, always returned to offer his help....it just went uphill there and everything was perfect. He was content and happy, nothing could replace them or anything. 

Although early era jedi, were not fond of families, family and property would cause hurt for him but they were wrong...they are the reason he does what he does. He did discovered a group called Lettoh, legion of Lettoh, that accept those that thinks differently than those good peacekeeper. In the future, they'll evolve into the sith empire but for now, they more called Dark Jedi as they aren't truly evil but same time not truly good either. They just believe differently and believe in their emotions. What's so bad about that? He thought to himself. 

He brushed his teeth, showered, and all dressed up in his usual attire. It wasn't to flashy but it has some armor protection in case he has to fight...although it rarely comes to that. Heading out the bathroom and his head way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the family, noticing figure standing in the semi-dark of the kitchen. His eyes squints before recognizing. "Ash'est, what you doing up so early?" He spoke with a warm yet concerned tone. Ash'est red eyes look up and yawns, rubbing his left eye with his hand. "Dveren gotten a nightmare again and came to my bed...he pushed me off the bed. So I decided to wake up." He said, yawning a little. Rei'est chuckles softly and picks his youngest son up into his arms and chuckles. "Your middle brother still get the nightmares....that's concerning. Maybe I'll check on him and figure out what's causing it." He said with a warm smile. "Anyways, how about some breakfast? Pancakes, eggs, and sausages sounds fine to you?" He said as he watches his son grin and nod in excitement. He put him down and went to work on making breakfast. 

It took an hour to make enough for the entire family. "Ash'est go get your brothers." He said as he watches his son bound away to fetch his siblings. He smiles warmly before feeling arms around his waist and kiss on his cheek. He looks over and saw it was his wife. "Hey hun, the food smells great." She said with a warm smile. He smiles brightly and turned to face her and gave her a give kiss to hear the words ewww in the background. He looks over her shoulder to see his youngest son return. He chuckles. "Oh come on, a kiss isn't so bad, you'll someday find someone and you'll smooch them with love." He said with a grin. Ash'est rolled his eyes. "It's weird, sharing spit, gross. Morning ma! The other two slow on getting here but they'll be here." He said as if on cue, two came out from their rooms. Dveren and Voren were 12 and 13, one year apart. Ash'est was 10 years of age, two and three years apart from his siblings. Although he noticed Voren gotten a growth spurt and bit taller than the others now. Man they are getting big. 

He sets the table with plates and get the food onto the table. "Alright, let's take our seat and dig in before the food gets cold." He said with a warm smile, it fills him with such pride to see his family happy and enjoying the food. Breakfast went without a problem, chatter, giggles, and some laughs, the kids ran off to play outside. His wife collecting the dishes. "I'll do the dishes, you need to get to work, you've been purposely lazying." She said firmly. He groans and pouts at his wife. "Yea yea, thought take this morning off but I'll get going. I'll be home by dinner!" He said as he got up. Grabbing a light jacket and left the house to head his way to his lab. 


End file.
